Anglorig Ashdawn
Anglorig Ashdawn Race:'Human '''Class:'Lore-master(IC);Mage(OOC) 'Age:'46 (born 20th of February, year 585 by the King's calendar) 'Appearance:'Anglorig is 6 feet tall, slightly muscular, with long gray hair and a goatee. He wears a green robe, has a ring with a ruby on it on his left hand and an amulet in the form of a tree on his neck. 'Alignment:'Neutral Good 'Psychology:'Anglorig is a friendly person, always willing to help. When he does something he is dedicated to it and he won't stop doing it even if something is trying to stop him. Even in a situation that a normal man will give up he searches a solution that will save him. He never looses hope. 'Birthplace:'Northern Hillsbrad Foothills 'Actual residence:'Traveling. He has a small house in Hillsbrad Foothills but he rarely stays in it. He uses it for studying old texts and fragments. '''Background: Early years Anglorig's father was an explorer who searched for relics from the old days and his mother was a Dalaran mage. He lived as a normal child until the age of twelve. Then he began his mage training. He taught that he will learn a spell from his first day of training but he was wrong. Anglorig needed to learn theory before starting learning spells. After two years learning theory, the teacher gave them a task: They needed to make a small orb of arcane energy. No one succeeded from the first time, but on the third time, Anglorig succeeded. But after he succeeded, Anglorig realized that something is wrong. The orb began to grow, until it reached the size of a human head. Then it flew away, crushing everything in it's path. The other students ran around the room, evading the orb and shouting for help. But the teacher watched silently what will Anglorig do with the orb. Anglorig thought that if he creates another orb like this and with some luck, they will crash and destroy themselves. Anglorig repeated the spell and after the growth process, the orb flew away. After some minutes the orbs crashed. They disappeared leaving some sparks behind. The teacher said to the students: “That's what a mage needs: Knowledge in the arts of magic and creativity. If you have them both, you will be a true mage.” Anglorig took his exams on the age of twenty one and they gave him the title of a mage, leaving his apprenticeship behind. Adventures After the exams Anglorig stayed in Dalaran for three years, reading books about the history of Azeroth and learning more about the arts of magic. Then he took his backpack full of books, magnify glasses, ink sets and all other items an explorer searching for relics needs. He took a ship from Southshore to the Wetlands and after some time he was in the Wetlands. After a few days traveling Anglorig found a crypt. After a quick inspecting from the outside, he found a tablet with dwarven text. The text reads: “Ironbeard family crypt” Then he saw something shining in the mud. Anglorig took the shining thing and cleaned it. It was a ring with a ruby on it. On the inner side he saw elven runes. Anglorig understand some of them and then he realized it is a relic with small magical power. He put the ring on his left hand when he heard a cracking of a stone. The crypt was open. He turned his head to the door of the crypt and saw a humanoid shadow near it. Anglorig went to the door and entered the crypt, following the shadow. He passed the dark corridors until he saw the main chamber where the bodies lie in their eternal sleep. But something was wrong here. The dead bodies began to move and some of them even got up. He attacked one of the bodies that got up with an arcane energy beam. The body lost it's right hand and a part of his head but it was still walking towards Anglorig. Anglorig saw that another body is walking and it's near him. He made a ball of fire and threw it against the body, thinking it will burn from it. The body began to burn and suddenly fell on the ground. Strange dark energy flew out from the body and transferred to another one, waking it from it's sleep. Anglorig thought that this battle will last long and realized that he must burn every body at the same time to stop that madness. He made fire balls in his both hands and sent them to the place where the bodies lie. After two minutes all the bodies were burnt. The black energy flew outside the crypt and then it disappeared. Anglorig went outside, happy to see daylight. Six years he explored the lands from the Wetlands to the Badlands searching for fragments of the old days. He found many dwarf and human explorers like him. The Third War Anglorig returned to Lordearon hearing that something horrible happened in Stratholme. He also heard that a woman called Jaina Proudmoore is beginning an expedition to a continent called Kalimdor to see some kind of a prophet. He wanted to go there and went to Kul tiras to join the expedition. They told him that they will need his knowledge in magic and he can join the expedition. After 3 months of traveling across the sea, they dropped anchor on a beach with a hot climate. Then they continued on foot. The expedition established few camps on their way to the meeting place. They saw some orc parties and even fought them. After weeks traveling they reached the meeting place-Stonetalon Peak. They established camps near it. Jaina Proudmoore said that she will continue deep in the mountain with a small party to meet the Prophet. Anglorig was chosen to be in the party. They entered the cave which leads deep in the mountain, leaving the camp behind them. Anglorig was surprised to find much relics and texts on languages that he understands very well. After some hours traveling through the mountain corridors the group found the Prophet and another unexpected guest-the orcish leader. The Prophet told them to not take hostile actions. Then he told them that they must unite to defeat a powerful enemy- the Burning Legion. Both leaders knew about the Burning Legion. But they still haven't forgot about the hatred of the both factions. Then the Prophet said them that if they don't unite the world will be doomed and the Burning Legion will be it's ruler. The leaders came with they final answer-they will unite against the demons. After that conversation, the both parties went outside. There were numerous fights against the demons-big and small. The orcs and humans found a new ally- the night elves. And then the last battle came- the Battle of Mount Hyjal. The demons were led by Archemond- a vassal of Sargeras. Anglorig along with other mages, the orcish shamans and the night elven druids had the task to break the primary magical source of the Leigon- the eredar warlocks. They succeeded in their task. The battle ended with the death of Archemond but with a big price-the fall of Nordrasill the World tree. The night elves loosed their immortality but the orcs and humans established their own cities- Orgrimmar for the orcs and Theramore for the humans. Anglorig stayed in Kalimdor for sixteen years, searching relics from the old days. The night elves gave him a gift- a silver amulet in a form of a tree. On the age of forty six he left Theramore and went east- to Lordaeron. New Lordaeron Anglorig returned to Lordaeron seeing many changes. The War in the Plaguelands is still raging but the human race is winning. Stormgarde is now a big city and it is thriving. A group of death knights now freed from the Lich King's grasp are now known as the Knights of the Ebon Blade and control the citadel Acherus in the Plaguelands. Anglorig bought a small house in Hillsbrad Foothills because his family house is now only ashes. He continued searching relics and traveling around the world.